winter sucks
by daily-chan
Summary: just a cold day in the office. hisoka x tsuzuki hisoka's pov


Disclaimer:

I do not and never will own Yami no Matsuei or it's beautiful characters

However I do own the idea for this story and the story itself -

Just an crazy story I had in mind after having a chat about snow and yami no matsuei

I know I'm not very good at using Hisoka as an head character but just imagine him to be extra grumpy from the cold

I realized that all my fic's have a Dutch dialogue and after some help I was able to rewrite everything with the correct dialogue so it should be easier to read now

I also apologize for some of the spell mistakes I make, I only have an spelling control on my computer but that doesn't recognize everything

Anyway…on with the fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In my opinion winter isn't fun at all. It's cold and blurry. And what was so nice about watching the snow fall down from the window anyway..**_

I signed as I heard people play in the snow below the window. Honestly I couldn't understand why those idiots enjoyed the cold so much. I wrapped my sweater closer around me and turned the heater on higher. I took my pencil to start writing again and looked around. I always enjoyed it when it was quiet around me but now it was a bit too quiet, even for me as a certain loudly Shinigami was outside playing with the others. I heard happy voices through the open window as a freezing cold wind blew through it. I signed again and muttered a curse as I stood up to close it. When I looked outside I spotted my partner. I closed the window but couldn't get myself to walk away from the window yet. As I looked down I watched him play with Watari and a small smile came to my lips. His messy brown hair danced in the wind as he threw snowballs towards our crazy doctor. I could feel his happiness and heard him laugh. It had been a long time since I had seen him so happy and I felt a strange feeling crawl up in my stomach but I wasn't sure what it meant. I blinked and wrapped my arms around myself again. It was cold but I still couldn't get myself to move away from the window.

" They sure are having the time of their life don't you think?" Surprised I looked up to see Tatsumi stand next to me. I hadn't sensed him come in. " It seems that way." He smiled as he looked down. It was the kind of smile he only used when he knew my partner couldn't see him. "Why are you still inside?" I didn't bother to look up to him. "I don't like the cold." He laughed to my surprise "What's so funny?" He stopped laughing but I could see a sparkle of joy in his eyes. "I know a certain amethyst Shinigami that would be all to happy to warm you up." I felt a familiar heat spread over my face as I blushed furious." W….What do you mean by that?" I stumbled over my words. His tone turned serious as he looked at me. "All you have to do is open you're eyes Kurosaki and you'll see what I mean." He turned and walked away without saying something else and I watched him leave confused. What had he meant with that.

I turned to the window again and at that time my partner chose to look up toward my window. Even from that distance I could feel surprise and joy radiate from him as he noticed me. He waved at me and I felt my blush increase as I sensed how happy he was that I was there. Why did he always make me blush like that? I lifted my hand up and waved back before I finally walked away from the window and sat down again.

I looked down at my paperwork but I couldn't focus on it. Every time I tried I saw Tsuzuki's face in front of me. I let out a growl and threw my pencil down again when the door opened. "What do you want Tatsumi?" I said angry before I stretched out with my empathy to see who it was. "Don't take it out on me." A familiar voice laughed. I looked up as I realized that it was Tsuzuki. He closed the door behind him. "Why don't you come out with us?" I looked up at him. His cheeks were red from the cold and I didn't need to be an empath to see the shining in his eyes. I signed. "Because I don't like the cold Baka." I hadn't meant to say it that harsh and opened my mouth to apologize when I saw him smile. He sat down on the cold ground in front of me.

He took of his coat and laid it on his own chair. He looked at me as he placed a cup in front of me. I looked at it surprised. I hadn't notice that he had brought hot chocolate with him. "Then sit down on the ground with me in the warmth." I blinked. "Don't you want to go outside and play with you're friends?" I was sure he'd rather play with his cheerful friends then sit inside all day with me. To my surprise he shook his heads and took my hand trying to guide me down. "I'd rather be with you." He smiled and I felt my cheeks redden again. I let myself be guided down and sat across of him. "You'd rather be with me then with you're friends?" "Yes." "Why would you want to do that?" He looked at me and I felt slight sadness coming from him. "Don't think so badly of yourself. You're a wonderful person." He looked into my eyes and I could see he was serious.

I felt tears come up in my eyes but I pushed them away as I looked at him. "Why?……Why do you treat me so nicely?" I expected him to say because I was his partner but his answer surprised me. "Because you deserve to be treated nicely. You're an sweet and caring person even though you don't really show it." He paused and looked down with a blush on his face. At first I didn't believe him till I sensed his emotions. He was being honest. "Why do you see things in me that no one else saw." I tried to look into his eyes but his hair hang in front of them. His blush increased as he muttered something I thought I heard wrong. "What?" He couldn't possible have said what I thought he had said, could he? When he didn't look up I lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes. In shock I realized I could see the same emotions in those beautiful amethyst eyes as I sensed from his heart. And I knew I felt the same way. The feelings I've been having whenever he was around me I had always ignored for I was scared he would turn me down or hurt me. But while I looked into his eyes, no…while I looked into his soul I knew he was just as scared as I was, maybe even more.

I closed the inches between us and kissed him. I was surprised at the softness of his lips. I felt his shock and started to pull away from him to apologize when he returned my kiss and pulled me closer by lying his hands around my waist. I laid my hands around his neck. I used my tongue to open his mouth a little to give me access. Carefully I explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue. I had no idea how I got to that idea but it felt good. He let his tongue slide over mine and I felt shivers run down my spine. He tasted sweet and delicious, even more so then I'd expected from a sweet tooth like him. When air became a problem I relentlessly let his lips go and gasped for air. We were both breathing heavily and I leaned my forehead against his. "Soka…" I heard his soft voice and I felt sparkles in my stomach at the use of his nickname for me. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes again. They were full of insecurity, care and love. How could I have missed that. "shhh…. Don't talk." He blinked but didn't speak further as I took his hands in mine. "I love you."

As I heard the words leave his mouth I felt tears reach my eyes. "Why….What makes you so different then every person I have ever known. How can you still love me while you know what happened to me. Why?" Tears finally ran down my cheeks. I really didn't understand. He took me in his arms and pulled me to him. "I don't care what happened in you're past. What matters to me is who you are now. You are not like anyone I've ever seen. You don't judge, are kind. You gave me a reason to stay….you are my reason to live." His words sounded true and I could feel that they were. He honestly believed in what he said. I closed the distance between us again and kissed him. When we broke for air again I leaned against him." I love you too." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and looked beside him. "Our coco is getting cold Soka." I smiled and sat close against him. He gave me my hot chocolate and took his own to. As he lied his arm around me and I leaned into his touch.

We looked outside as I realized Tatsumi was right. All I had to do was open my eyes. I looked into Tsuzuki's eyes and smiled.

Winter wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
